Going After Her (Español)
by TheWalkerGirl
Summary: [Muchas gracias a mi amigo Llink por haber tenido la amabilidad de traducir mi historia en español.] Año 2015 - Jake Muller se compromete a trabajar con Ada Wong con la intención de averiguar más sobre su pasado. Mientras que el espía se encuentra en una situación difícil. [Alerta: Love Triangle LeonxAdaxJake]
1. Chapter 1

_Hola gente, ¿cómo están?_

_Primero que nada, debo aclarar que mi idioma natal no es el español ni el inglés. Escribo en mi idioma ,que es el portugués. Hasta el momento solo había escrito en mi idioma_

_Estoy algo asustada por el resultado de escribir en otro idioma, en este caso, el español._

_Casi no hay lectores portugueses, al menos en la sección de Resident Evil y por eso me decidí a escribir en otro idioma. Unos usuarios que hablan español, me animaron a escribir en este idioma , así que, aquí tienen mi fic._

_Me gustaría que más gente leyera lo que pasa por mi mente. Espero que les guste._

_Sobre el fic. Desde hace mucho que deseaba escribir una historia así. Soy fan del AEON, Leon y Ada siempre serán mi pareja favorita del juego. Pero, tuve la idea de escribir sobre algo diferente, sobre Jake, ¿Qué les parece la idea? Adoro a ese chico. _

_Ok, ya fue suficiente plática. Comencemos con el fic. Les agradecería mucho el que me dejaran sus reviews . Aunque debo aclarar, a los fans AEON , que escribiré cosas que a lo mejor no les agradarán. Esperaré por sus comentarios donde me digan como se sienten, si están felices o molestos con la idea, incluso si tienen ganas de volar cabezas…lo comprenderé, se los prometo. Preferí escribir algo diferente, puede que no tenga la aceptación que espero tener, pero al menos podré decir que lo intenté. Así que dejen sus comentarios e impresiones, regáñenme si es necesario. Pero dejen su opinión. _

_Nota: La historia tiene puntos de vista en base a los personajes. _

_Disclaimer: Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom, la historia es solo mia._

* * *

_[Nota em português^^: Muito obrigada, Llink por fazer essa tradução! Eu realmente achava mais justo que você publicasse essa fanfic em seu profile, afinal, você teve todo o trabalho, sozinho :( Enfim camarada, se você mudar de ideia, é só me falar...:) And thank you very much! ] _

* * *

**JAKE**

La provincia del este de Kazajstán era un lugar único, tan cerca de sus fronteras con Rusia, China y Mongolia .Se convirtió en algo realmente especial con la presencia de las culturas que cada una en algún momento dejaron su huella a través de miles de años; rusa, china, mongol e incluso persa, dieron como resultado la Ruta de Seda. Jake ha visto gran parte del mundo, pero nunca había visto un lugar como ese.

Habría sido realmente difícil llegar si no le hubieran ofrecido ayuda. Dos años atrás, descubrió quien era su padre, conoció a una chica especial, descubrió lo valiosa que era la sangre que corría por sus venas. Fue capturado y estando en cautiverio fue usado como ratón de laboratorio, conoció al asesino de su padre … Descubrió tantas cosas, las suficientes para cambiar drásticamente su vida .

Dos años pasaron de esos acontecimientos y Jake no trabajó más como mercenario.

Pero eso no significaba que abandonara por completo el mundo de la delincuencia. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos declaró su identidad y su relación con Albert Wesker, secreto de estado. Le fue asignada otra identidad, con otro nombre y documentos nuevos ,pero la cantidad de dinero ofrecida a Jake como "compensación de daños" no fue la suficiente, como para vivir sin tener que trabajar ,especialmente cuando no confías en las personas y tienes que tener armas para protección personal , un nombre falso y tener que esconderte de todos. ¡Todo eso!

Fue forzado a chantajear -aun conserva importantes secretos- además , cobró algunos favores que le debían . Trabajó como guardia de seguridad en unos burdeles y centros strippers, juntó el dinero suficiente para obtener tres identidades falsas y se refugió en algún lugar remoto de Rusia. Nunca alcanzó el nivel de pobreza en la que vivía con su madre en Edonia. Tampoco obtuvo mucho dinero como mercernario . Pero estaba muy lejos de vivir despilfarrando el dinero y menos ahora que se encontraba en un viaje que hizo de último minuto.

Fue un shock el llegar a casa y encontrarse con esa portátil y una tarjeta de contacto de la mismísima Ada Wong _¿Cómo lo encontró? ¿Cuándo ingresó a su casa y dejó esa portátil ahí?_ Se sintió muy molesto, sabia que nunca podría dejar su pasado atrás. Después de su primera reacción de ira, cuando finalmente se calmó, se puso a considerar las alternativas que tenía y se decidió por investigar que contenía esa portátil. Analizó cada uno de los documentos y se sorprendió al enterarse de la cantidad de información recabada. Comprendió más sobre la existencia de Carla Radames . Además obtuvo mucha información de su padre . Ada Wong y su padre, Albert Wesker, trabajaron juntos por muchos años , eso significaba que ella era la única persona que tenía más información acerca de él, que la que venía descrita en esos documentos.

Jake no estaba dispuesto a dejar su pasado atrás. Siempre llegaban a su mente recuerdos de su dura infancia, de su adorable madre y de los muchos sacrificios que ella tuvo que pasar… además de su vida tan triste y lamentable muerte. Aun con todo ese sufrimiento que vivió su madre, ella nunca dejó de amar a su padre_. ¿Por qué nunca dejó de hacerlo?_ .Era un fantasma de su pasado que no lograba exorcizar. Y ahí se encontraba él, en Okesmen, capital de la provincia del este de Kazajstán, en el interior de un restaurante turco, en espera de la llegada de su contacto.

Se dio cuenta que las sillas del restaurante, no fueron hechas para un hombre de su altura, por lo que comenzó a estirar sus piernas hacia adelante, alternando de izquierda a derecha, mostrando sus botas en mal estado, sabía que su aspecto no era común y que su ropa era inusual. Fue entonces, que ella llegó. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una blusa blanca de seda , mangas bordadas y un pañuelo rojo que cubría gran parte de su cabello y el cuello tan a la ligera, de modo que ni parecía un velo. Entró sin ceremonia, y sonriéndole como si lo conociera desde hace mucho campante con sus piernas largas y movía sus caderas de una manera tan occidental, lo suficiente para llamar la atención en una región en su mayoría musulmana.

"-Finalmente, Wesker Junior"- El ser llamado de esa manera lo impactó. Ella estaba ahí, de pie frente a él, sonriendo, con una mano en su cadera y con la otra llamando al camarero "-Querido, ¿podrías darnos una mesa más privada? Si es posible , en un lugar más cálido, por favor"- al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, Jake se dio cuenta de que hablaba el ruso perfectamente, con acento clásico, noble y un tono impecable digno de los zares… muy diferente al ruso hablado de Edonia .

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras se levantaba. Algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado ya que era muy alto desde los quince años. El camarero los llevó a una mesa dentro de una cabina privada, usada típicamente para cenas de negocios. Pero solo había un hombre y una mujer… no dejaba de ser un restaurante turco, un país en su mayoría musulmán… una mujer que entra en la misma habitación que un hombre y permanecen los dos a solas, sin que sean cónyuges, padre, hermano u otro pariente cercano no es bien aceptado… no sabia quien era esa mujer, pero si estaba seguro de lo que era capaz.

Ada se quitó el pañuelo revelando su brilloso cabello negro, casi del mismo color de un cuervo y un colgante en su cuello con forma de crucifijo tallado en madera , que por descuido cayó en su regazo.

"_-Dios mío, tan diferentes y tan parecidas"-_ Era idéntica a Carla Radames, pero la actitud, la forma, la pose ... todo era muy diferente. Se sorprendió al comprobar que la historia del clon era real. Jake estaba convencido ahora, que en sus veintidós años de vida, probablemente ni siquiera ha visto la mitad de locuras que contiene el mundo. Después de haber conocido una Ada, y ahora, a la otra - o viceversa - descubrió que era espeluznante y encantador al mismo tiempo.

"- No me mire de esa manera, señor Muller. Sé que me está comparando con ella.". – levantó la vista del menú que estaba hojeando y le miró, sonriendo.

"- Sí, señora. ¿Lee los pensamientos también? "

Ada Wong sonrió. Ella era mitad china con unos ojos brillantes y de no ser por su actitud, podría hacerse pasar por una mujer de Kazajstán o tal vez pasar por una habitante que vivió un tiempo fuera del país. "- Vamos, Jake Muller sé por qué aceptaste mi invitación. Puedes preguntarme, por eso, es que estoy aquí..."

"_Sin duda lee los pensamientos"_

"- ¿Conoció a mi madre?"

"- No."

"- Mi padre ... ¿sabía que estaba embarazada? "

"- Tampoco. Bueno, Creo que no."

" - ¿Por qué ella no le dijo?"

"- No te envíe todos los archivos. Lo haré, si así lo decides. Sobre el proyecto…_Los hijos de Wesker_… de seguro tu madre lo sabí alguna manera… ella intentó protegerte. Eso es lo que pienso. Hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

"-¿Hijos de Wesker ? ¿Tiene que ir a otro lado? Por que tengo todo el día para escucharla.

Ella suspiró. "-. Trece niños fueron seleccionados genéticamente para el proyecto de un científico loco que quería gobernar el mundo, es un cliché, lo sé .Sólo dos sobrevivieron, uno de ellos era tu padre, sólo dos de los trece ... La idea era hacer súper-humanos, con anticuerpos estupendos e inteligencia superior a lo normal ... y otras cualidades. El propio Albert no sabía nada de eso hasta un año antes de su muerte. Cuando tu padre descubrió la verdad, mató personalmente al científico. Tienes un tío, si podemos llamarlo así, pero está desaparecido, ignoro si está vivo. Su nombre es Alex "

Fue el turno de Jake de suspirar. No se necesita ser muy inteligente, para saber que podía perjudicarlo todo lo que ella le contara ese día. "- De acuerdo ... Creo que voy a aceptar sus archivos .Ahora es mi turno, ¿qué quiere de mí?"

Ada apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano, inclinándose sobre la mesa con el codo. "- Tengo una propuesta para ti, Muller .Una oferta de trabajo.".

Jake resopló. "- Lo siento, señora, pero ya tuve suficiente con el último trabajo que me ofrecieron, con el de su hermana gemela, por cierto, el caso de mi padre queda cerrado .Y ... no soy un mercenario más..."  
"- Mercenario ..." - La palabra sonó muy despectiva "- No Jake, estoy hablando de que te conviertas en un agente." - sus ojos rasgados brillaron.

"-¿Agente? No me interesa esa oferta ... Sherry y David Beckham, lo pidieron primero. Lo siento. Pregúnteles acerca de mi respuesta..."  
Ella hizo una expresión confusa, sin entender la broma. "- ¿David Beckham?"  
"- David Beckham es ... ese jugador de fútbol metrosexual . Ese tipo elegante de cabello rubio."

La mujer se echó a reír. Una bonita risa que definitivamente la "otra ella" nunca sería capaz de hacer. Jake no sabía que sus bromas fueran tan graciosas, como para que ella riera y se sorprendió cuando tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que dejara de reírse. "- David Beckham tiene los ojos castaños"

-" Oh, ¿lo conoce? De todos modos señora "

-" Ada"

"- Ada, yo no nací para ser el _héroe_" - respondió, dejando claro el tono sarcástico de la palabra héroe.

Ada ignoró el comentario de Jake referente a Leon Kennedy al llamarlo héroe y respondió de acuerdo al punto "-No busco ese tipo de agente, sé bien lo que quieres decir, pertenecemos a la misma especie Jake .No quieres ser el ... _héroe_ ... y tomas seguido el camino equivocado, el camino de la los malos. Pero te preocupas por la gente, y de alguna manera, todo lo que está sucediendo en el mundo, te molesta. Quieres ayudar, quieres pelear. Estoy aquí para demostrarte que ... hm ... hay otras alternativas. Tómalo ... "- le tendió una tarjeta con un número de teléfono móvil y la dirección de un hotel. "- Si tienes curiosidad, podemos hacer una prueba, se te contratará para una sola misión, y después, sólo después, tú decidirás si quieres quedarte con nosotros. No voy siquiera a hablar de valores. . Sé que si aceptas, no será por dinero ".

"- E-espera, ¿a dónde vas?" - Él se puso de pie cuando ella se levantó y cubría su cabello con el velo rojo de nuevo.  
"- Nos vemos, junior ..." - ella movió sus dedos en un ademán a modo de "bye ". Se volvió hacia él. Jake trató de articular una palabra. Pero ella era rápida como una ninja.  
Minutos después, el camarero volvió con una jarra de cerveza. "- Cortesía de la señora." - Dijo.

**ADA**

"Ada Wong, ¿cómo te fue con el jovencito?" – preguntó una voz discreta por teléfono.  
"- Diría que bien. Vamos a esperar en los próximos días. Una semana como máximo..." – y colgó.  
Ada lanzó su pañuelo rojo en la cama y se dejó caer también en ella. Se echó a reír. "- David Beckham ..."Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio. Ella y León tuvieron una pelea seria antes de los acontecimientos de Tall Oaks y de China ... Pero después de eso ... ella necesitó volver a verlo, tenerlo una vez más, estar cerca de él y, lo hizo. Esa vez que llevó a la otra ... y otra ... y luego a otra ...

"- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" - Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y suspiró. No había futuro para ella y su agente amado, pero eso no le importaba ... durante estos diecisiete años, no se podían decir adiós.

Cuando Ada cerró los ojos, pudo sentir sus labios contra los de ella en el último encuentro que tuvieron, sus manos callosas pasando por su cuerpo, su rostro sin afeitar que dejaba solo para ella, rozando cada centímetro de su piel. Ella siempre lo supo. Se enamoró en Raccoon City, se enamoró de Leon, y nunca llegó a hacerlo de nuevo. Y más adelante, quizás, él seguirá siendo su perdición, y ella el de él.

"- Metrosexual ..." – Se dio cuenta que de alguna manera, León dejó a Jake una mala impresión. Ha sufrido el chico, siempre haciéndose el rudo, creció abandonado por su padre en el margen de la sociedad, vio morir a su madre enferma y si no se cuida, podría perder a su pequeña novia siempre acompañada por un amigo como León. Un hombre que era todo lo contrario de Jake ... "- Hmm .." ... y cualquier persona que viera a través de los ojos de esa chica, sabría que León fue su primer amor. Lo mismo que lo fue para que otras como ... Manuela

"-. Pobre Jake, si supiera los planes que la gente tiene para Sherry y él"

Se levantó de la cama y se puso a leer. Encontraba muy interesante los archivos de Jake. Se convirtió en mercenario a la edad de quince años adquirió la altura y la resistencia física muy rápido -como se esperaba- a pesar de que trata de ocultarlo es muy culto e inteligente. Habla con fluidez cinco idiomas, aprendió a tocar el piano a los dos años, un profesor de su comunidad vio su potencial y le ofreció una beca. Jake dejó sus estudios de música a los diez años y empezó a trabajar para ayudar a su madre con los gastos y a poner comida en la mesa . Sus notas, siempre fueron altas, aunque asistiera ocasionalmente a la escuela…Cuando su madre cayó enferma se volvió mercenario, tuvo una especie de mentor que lo entrenó estrictamente y por quién Jake sentía afecto y tenían una amistad, hasta que fue brutalmente traicionado por él. Estuvo presente en los conflictos de América del Sur, en grupos como las FARC, el narcotráfico, la usura… cualquier área de conflicto en todo el mundo , la regla era justa "¿Quién paga más". Regresó a Europa del Este y fue contratado por los rebeldes en EDONIA . Siempre considerado por sus pares como una persona distante y fría.

No era necesario leer el resto del reporte. Ada podía testificarlo por su cuenta. Todos los eventos siguientes, el acercamiento con Sherry y el cambio notorio.

Recordó un video ridículo que un agente brasileño le mostró en youtube en algún momento ... "- Jake, eres un agente con valor ..."

**LEON**

Siempre era recibido de la misma forma por Hunningan, con una mirada de desaprobación. Leon sabía que dentro de unos minutos escucharía otro sermón acerca de cómo asistir a las reuniones oficiales de la Casa Blanca, vestido con ropa formal: un traje y corbata. Especialmente por el cargo que ocupaba . En lugar de ir, como siempre, llevando pantalones vaqueros y su chaqueta de cuero. Lo más formal, que llevaba puesto en ese momento, era su camiseta de botones.

El país se preparaba para las elecciones, dos años después de la muerte del presidente Adam Benford, después de los ataques y los escándalos políticos, la crisis mundial no fue ni siquiera cerca de ser resuelta y las previsiones de León sobre lo que iba a venir, eran las más sombrías. Muchas veces, casi todos los minutos, se preguntaba que era lo que estaba haciendo allí, si esa era la mejor manera de luchar por lo que creía. Si él era, o no, de la misma forma que ellos. Incluso se preguntaba si valdría la pena buscar por sus ideales creyendo en un estado legalista, un estado que se declara democrático y de derecho a menudo sin serlo.

Las últimas noticias, de acuerdo a la reunión, fue el del tráfico de BOWS cerca de la región de Asia y Medio Oriente. El DSO fue convocado a formar parte de la comisión que se enviaría junto con el actual presidente, a la convención de la ONU que sucedería en dos semanas, en Bruselas.

Lo que más le afectó durante el transcurso de la reunión fue cuando pusieron el tema de "Ada Wong" sobre la mesa . No existían acusaciones formales contra ella, salvo el delito de espionaje, solo declarado en Estados Unidos. En cualquier otro país, ella era libre de moverse y caminar, sin riesgo de ser detenida, incluidos los países que hasta hace dos años, tenían tratados con los Estados Unidos y que, en esa época reciente, serían felices en entregarla a las autoridades. Por ejemplo: Inglaterra, Canadá, Alemania, todos ellos perdieron el respeto a los Estados Unidos, tal como Simmons dijo que sucedería…

Gracias a eso, los encuentros entre ellos se hicieron más frecuentes... Siempre que él salía fuera del país, ella se enteraba y lo buscaba . Él dejaba de preocuparse por el impacto que tendría, en caso de ser visto con ella. Por el contrario, podría ser justo lo que quería, el empujón que le faltaba para que él hiciera lo que en el fondo quería ... pero por alguna razón, no se atrevía a salir de la Casa Blanca.

Helena se detuvo a su lado. "- Hunnigan está en camino. Prepara esos oídos ".  
"-Creo que deberías ir preparando tus oídos también. Estás lejos de ir vestida como una dama de la reunión de la Casa Blanca, no veo tus zapatos de tacón alto, y mucho menos tu peinado al estilo de Hillary Clinton "

Ambos se rieron. En el fondo, León quería elegir una manera diferente de la que eligió cuando el gobierno asumió la custodia de la pequeña Sherry hace 17 años atrás…Sabía que Helena se arrepentía de haber dejado el FBI. Casi siempre, planeaba decirle a Helena lo que pensaba .Tenía la voluntad de tirar todo por la borda y buscar otra forma de "jurar" a su pistola. En su imaginación Helena aceptaba su propuesta y lo seguía como Batman y Robin, o Sherlock y el Dr. Watson.

"¿Sabes qué? Vámonos de aquí mientras podamos ... el pub sigue abierto durante unas cinco horas más "- dijo Helena.

"- Esa es mi chica"- exclamó Leon al escuchar su consejo.

Había perdido a muchos. Perdió a un amigo. Dejó de confiar en las personas, perdió la certeza de sus ideales. Pero ganó una compañera.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por el apoyo en la historia, me alegra saber que la idea de un Leon/Ada/Jake no les resulta descabellada.

Espero que les siga gustando el desarrollo de la trama. Les agradeceré mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias, su opinión es muy importante.

Gracias por su apoyo, es un honor tener lectores como ustedes.

JAKE

No necesitó mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión en menos de veinticuatro horas. Jake no sabía, si las intenciones de Ada Wong eran tan nobles como ella aseguraba, pero a ese punto poco le importaba si eran mentiras o no. Fue mercenario durante un tiempo , tenía las actitudes que más de una vez, llegaron a avergonzarlo, ya que sólo y exclusivamente las realizó por el dinero, una manera sucia de conseguirlo, así que no habría diferencia con lo que hizo en su pasado. No cuando él tenía un objetivo en mente.

Ada Wong era el único vínculo con su pasado hasta entonces. Necesitaría algún tiempo junto a ella para obtener la máxima cantidad de información posible. Es por esta razón que Jake estaba allí.

Dejaron el campamento alrededor de unas dos horas atrás. Ada y sus hombres le otorgaron armas, municiones y las coordenadas del lugar donde se encontraban. Jake miraba el edificio en ruinas, antes de entrar en acción, era increíble ver como los terroristas se escondían tan fácilmente . Llevaba cuatro días en Kazajstán , y ni siquiera notó algún movimiento sospechoso, aun con su ojo clínico y una vasta experiencia en el tema. Pero, sin embargo, allí estaban ... los miembros de la Al-Zayn fuertemente armados y con BOWS , apuntando a todos lados, a la espera de que alguien atreviera acercarse a ese edificio en ruinas, el cual pasaría desapercibido al ubicarse en medio de un campo desierto.

La misión parecía fácil, invadir el lugar con otros tres mercenarios, debían actuar, hablar y vestirse como soldados estadounidenses , que invadieron el lugar y abrieron fuego. El objetivo era provocar un conflicto en los pisos inferiores del edificio. Ada aprovecharía la interrupción e ingresaría al sitio a través del techo. Su misión, era robar archivos y desplegar software en las computadoras , de la organización al-Zayn, para seguir de cerca sus planes.

"- Oye chico, ¿estás listo?" - Dijo el hombre tocándole el hombro. Jake se volvió hacia él. Era William Cohen, mejor conocido como "Billy", un hombre mayor, casi tan alto como él, pero con la misma actitud de "chico malo", puso observar un enorme tatuaje que comenzaba en su hombro y abarcaba todo el brazo, se escondía muy apenas, a través de su uniforme militar.

"- Un nuevo peinado, ¿eh, Billy?" - Esta vez fue Carlos Oliveira, un hombre de tez morena y un poco más bajo que Billy el que habló. Billy y Carlos, esa mañana se raparon la cabeza. No esperaban quedar atrapados, por eso se raparon y usarían esas máscaras, por que debían evitar a toda costa que los identificaran.

"- Más respeto, Oliveira. Después de todo, ahora soy tu capitán "

"- ¿Quién lo dice? Por si no lo sabías, hubo un cambio de planes. Ada acaba de dar nuevas instrucciones. _Él _será el cuarto mercenario en el campo y también,nuestro capitán"

Jake notó el cambio en el aire cuando Carlos mencionó al cuarto mercenario.

"-¿ Él está aquí?" - Billy se puso serio. - "- ... Parece que el jefe decidió jugar en serio hoy en día."

Jake asintió sin saber por qué y finalmente después de unos segundos, preguntó lo que desconocía. "- Oigan, ¿De quién están hablando?"

"- De_ él__,_ Jake Muller._Él_".

«Bien lo dices, Carlos» ¿Sabes Jake? Ada acostumbraba a trabajar por su cuenta, bueno, así era, hasta ahora que lo conoció a _él_. No se sabe mucho sobre él, salvo que Ada es el contacto más humano que tiene, conversan por horas, muchas veces incluso dentro de la misma habitación. Pocos han visto su rostro y los que han llegado a verlo es casi siempre de perfil, solo Ada conoce como es bien a detalle.

"- Es un afortunado hijo de puta, ¡eso es! Hemos trabajado con ella durante diecisiete años, y ella nunca nos ha asignado a ninguno de nosotros algo tan importante, pero llega _él _y todo es diferente. "-. Se quejó Carlos.

Jake se quedó pensativo por un momento , llegando a la conclusión de que se reuniría pronto con ellos, el novio o amante Ada Wong. No pasó mucho tiempo, para que se les reuniera el cuarto mercenario. Llevaba un respirador y un uniforme del ejército norteamericano. "- Buenas noches, jóvenes. Hn ... Jake Muller,finalmente nos presentamos, es un placer conocerte "-. El mercenario enmascarado se acercó y estiró su mano, Jake aceptó el apretón de manos de mala gana. _"Alguien que no muestra su rostro no debe preocuparse por los apretones de manos."_ Jake pensó.

Los tres soldados se pintaron el rostro, se cambiaron y se pusieron la máscara que cubriera su identidad. Blandieron sus armas y acataron las órdenes de su capitán enmascarado. Se aproximaron al edificio en medio de la noche. Cuando se dio la señal, irrumpieron en el lugar sin miramientos, abriendo fuego contra los guardias del primer piso. Casi inmediatamente, la alarma sonó y junto con ella, le siguió una lluvia de BOWS.

"- Jake, ¡a la planta superior!" - Ordenó el enmascarado.

Carlos y Billy fueron responsables de las dos primeras plantas y comenzaron a abrir fuego desde el tercero. Era como si tanta investigación hecha con la sangre de Jake hace dos años, no hubiera tenido ningún resultado. El lugar estaba infestado de Napads que se agitaban aullando y atacándolos con todo lo que tenían. Como si no fuera suficiente, cada J'avo que mataban ,sufría mutaciones, transformándose en Strelats.

Jake nunca fue muy impaciente, pero ese día en particular, su paciencia ya había cruzado todos los límites. Le importaba poco quienes eran esas personas; Carlos o Billy, y mucho menos un sujeto enmascarado. Jake quería estar con Ada, quería hablar con ella. Quería información sobre su difunto padre. Buscaba una razón. De hecho, una muy buena razón, para comprender como fue que su madre se involucró con un hombre como Wesker y optó por vivir una vida de miseria y murió de la misma manera, sólo para ocultar y proteger a un hijo de él . Y cuanto antes se acabara esa misión... sería posible conocer la respuesta.

Su padre tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, y de alguna manera, una parte de la misma, fue transmitida a Jake. Le inyectaron el virus C, estuvo seis meses de cautiverio ... y no sufrió ninguna reacción ... Pero Jake sabía que no era como los demás. Su fuerza física y su estilo de lucha eran particular. Era casi idéntica a la de su padre ... eso fue lo que dijeron.

No necesitó de armas. La manera en que corría, tan velozmente, dejaba a cualquier humano o BOW desconcertado por la rapidez y destreza de sus movimientos para atacar y esquivar al mismo tiempo. Era imposible predecir sus movimientos. Y, por último, propinaba, los golpes ... como a el le gustaba decir ... estar _"mano a mano"_.

Después de una sucesión de cuerpos destrozados y cráneos aplastados en el suelo, los mercenarios escucharon el aleteo de hélices de un helicóptero. Los cuatro corrieron hacia el techo y vieron el vehículo, identificado claramente como un helicóptero del ejército de Estados Unidos. Cuando las cuerdas fueron lanzadas, subieron a través de ellas y partieron.

Estaban en la cabina cuando intespetivamente, escucharon el sonido de algo metálico sujetarse contra la estructura de la aeronave, segundos después, vieron a a Ada Wong entrar con un movimiento casi acrobático, portando un lanzagarfios.

"- Linda." -pronunció el enmascarado cuando ella entró. Ada le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó junto a él.

"-Me alegro de que hayas venido. No pensé que aceptarías la invitación para una misión tan sencilla."

"- ¿Y perderme la primera misión de Jake? ¡Nunca! " 

Jake observaba a todos con un ojo crítico. Parecían ser colegas, parecían estar en el mismo lado, se mostraban simpáticos, pero nada de eso terminaba por convencerlo. Años atrás,trabajó con alguien como ellos, durante años, lo considero como su amigo, un maestro, casi su padre... el padre que nunca tuvo, confió en él y fue traicionado. Aprendió de la manera difícil, que en ese medio, no debías confiar en nadie.

"Oigan chicos, tengo algo que mostrarles. "-Ada abrió la portátil y escribió apresuradamente las coordenadas. "– En cuestión de segundos el software contaminará todas las computadoras del edificio, las líneas telefónicas y cada dispositivo que tenga cualquier tipo de contacto con su red. Por lo tanto, puedo decir sin preguntas sobrantes que nuestra misión ha sido exitosa. De ahora en adelante, podemos monitorearlos."

¿Eso por qué? ¿Han visto la cantidad de B.O.W que había allí? No sería más sencillo si la B.S.A los captura – preguntó Jake.

Ada le lanzó una mirada incrédula. "-Bueno Jake, por ahora deberías saber que no todo es tan simple como parece. Al-Zayn es un grupo extremista religioso que se ha expandido en la región entre Afganistán y Pakistán , han plantado algunas semillas aquí en Kazajstán y también en Turkmenistán. El usar BOWS nunca ha sido algo en común de estos grupos. En especial desde que están en crisis. Estos B.O.W provienen de China y Europa Oriental. Antes de tomar cualquier acción, tenemos que eliminar el esquema completo. ¿Como este material escapó? ¿Quién es la mente maestra detrás del comercio de este tipo de armas con Al-Zayn y por qué?

-"-¿Expandir territorio y conseguir lealtad?"

"– Sí, por supuesto. ¿Pero expandir territorio a donde? ¿Rusia? ¿China? Verás, yo dije que estas armas están siendo traficadas desde Europa Oriental – bajo una fuerte influencia rusa – y también desde China. ¿Cuáles son los límites? Sólo Rusia y China. Ahora responderme Jake, ¿por qué Rusia o China podría vender armas para promover a un grupo que quiere invadir, o a lo sumo, destruir la influencia de estos dos países en su país de origen?"

El joven se quedó en silencio y luego preguntó. "-Así que,¿ trabajas también para el gobierno chino?"

La mujer sonrió."-Eso será en otra conversación, señor Muller"

El grupo terminó el viaje acotando los detalles como datos y nuevos números de contacto. Carlos y Billy se quedaron en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la frontera con China, mientras que Jake, Ada y el mercenario enmascarado regresaron a Oskemen.

Ellos no entraron otra vez a la ciudad, se establecieron en un campamento en una zona natural y habitada a pocos kilómetros de la carretera principal. Esa noche, Ada, le pidió a Jake que la acompañara a su tienda de acampae. Adentro estaba caliente, ya que había un generador para proporcionar electricidad y una señal de internet vía satélite. Ella sirvió dos tazas de café y se sentó junto a él, mostrándole los datos más recientes sobre la trata de B.O.W y cómo fue el movimiento expansivo Al-Zayn, todos demostrados con tablas y gráficos.

" buenos mercenarios, Ada. ¿Por qué quieres contratarme? "– preguntó Jake, intrigado.

"Por una sola razón. Debido a tu sangre, Jake. Ella te hace especial. Confía en mí, no serás capaz de estar por tu cuenta. No necesitas trabajar conmigo si no quieres, podrías estar incluso con la pequeña Sherry o con _David Beckham,_ si así fuera el caso, pero tarde o temprano serás capturado, inevitablemente.Y no importa a donde vayas, protegerte también es mi trabajo. "

Jake apretó los dientes fuertemente. Quería gritarle que no necesitaba a nadie, que podía valerse él solo por su cuenta, pero luego recordó las dos veces que fueron capturados, Sherry y él. Esas dos veces, no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

"– En cuanto a Sherry... la súper chica... su sangre... ella..."

"-Lo sé. Sherry escogió su camino, pero es mi deber ayudarla siempre que me sea posible. "-Jake vio otra vez ese brillo en sus ojos, parecía sincera, pero aún así, algo le decía que no debía confíar, en ella – "– Y a ti también. Estando a mi lado , las posibilidades de ayudarte son mucho mayores.

Esa mujer no era digna de confianza, él lo sabía. Aunque parecía todo lo contrario. Ada parecía honesta, Jake no era la típica persona que confiara , especialmente en alguien como ella. Para él, todos son unos potenciales traidores, hasta que demuestren lo contrario. Y con Ada, no sería diferente. Pero ella sabía de su padre. Jake no había olvidado su objetivo real, lo que en realidad lo había llevado, hasta ahí.

Ada puso la taza sobre la mesa y extendió su mano a la de él.

"– Entonces ,¿tenemos un trato, señor Muller?"

Jake no dudó y apretó su mano con firmeza , sosteniendo la mirada fija en ella. "-Considérame contratado."

ADA

Era consciente de que Jake no confiaba en ella. Con el pasado de ella , más el suyo-no era ninguna sorpresa que pensara así-. Pero de todos modos, estaba satisfecha. El plan funcionó como ella lo esperaba. Tenía a un gran mercenario, algo muy raro de encontrar en esos días, con la conversación que sostuvieron, se redujeron considerablemente las posibilidades de que cayera en las manos equivocadas.

Las semanas siguientes a la misión de Kazajstán estuvieron tranquilas. Jake fue capaz de conocer al primer superior de la Organización, Wu Lee, que era el supervisor general del país en cuestión, y fue él quien articuló la misión siguiente, junto a Willem Bosch, el supervisor general en Bélgica.

El infierno provocado por Carla era todavía un acontecimiento reciente. Los Estados Unidos todavía no salían de la crisis política provocada por la muerte del Presidente, Adam Benford y la de Derek Simons. Ada tenía libertad en ciertas regiones y la mayoría de los cargos en su contra fueron retirados. El saber de la Conferencia de la ONU en Bruselas era una afrenta. Ada no estaba segura de los objetivos de la organización , pero por ahora, no tenía más opción que obedecer.

Lo peor de todo , fue la elección de su escolta. Jake Muller. Mandar a los dos,a moverse libremente por un Consejo de Seguridad parecía un mensaje directo a los Estados Unidos. Algo así como: "tenemos un elemento importante para usted, de nuestro lado, abran los ojos.".

Además de esos "pequeños detalles", el resto de la misión parecía fácil. Chantajear, persuadir, convencer a la gente y en su tiempo libre, recopilar información. Ada se retocó nuevamente con su lápiz labial y se miró en el espejo una vez más. El vestido largo en color borgoña hecho exclusivamente para la cena en el Palacio Real de Bruselas ,se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y lo más importante, a pesar del escote en la espalda y se rompió la pierna izquierda, que podía ocultar la funda que llevaba una pistola en su cadera y el cuchillo oculto en otro.

Cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta cuando alguien llamó tres veces. Al abrirla, vio que era Jake. "- Señor Bond." – Ella rió al verlo. Jake Llevaba un esmoquin negro, a pesar de la cabeza rapada y la enorme cicatriz en la cara, su gran altura y la rudeza en su mirada, esos elementos, le daban una apariencia exótica, sí, pero no por eso,menos elegante. Le dirigió un vistazo rápido y fue capaz de identificar , la funda de su arma, en el brazo izquierdo.

Jake la observó durante unos segundos, de arriba a abajo, sin saber qué hacer. Sin decir una palabra, sólo le ofreció su brazo. "-Mejor acostúmbrate, Jake. No todas las misiones de un agente pueden resolverse en un campo de batalla. "– ella le espetó, cuando caminaban brazo a brazo hacia el coche. El joven abrió la puerta del copiloto, a la espera de que Ada tomara asiento,luego de cerrarla, se subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó el vehículo en marcha. "-Me gustaría decir incluso que este tipo de reuniones, tienden a ser más difíciles que las misiones."

"- Me imagino. –Seria lo mas parecido a envenenar a un ministro, o plantarle un rastreador a un presidente ".

"-Mas o menos, Jake. Puedes estar tranquilo, nuestros rostros son muy conocidos, dudo nos asignen una misión así. Al menos por el momento. "

"-Asesinar algunos políticos sería la única misión que haría con gusto" – Jake sonrió. No acostumbraba a sonreír seguido, pero cuando lo hacía, tenía una similitud con la de su padre.

Cuando caminaban tomados del brazo a la sala común, notaron algunas miradas dirigidas a ellos. Algunos de los presentes, pudieron reconocerlos, pero ,la gran mayoría, solo los observó por que eran una pareja que no pasaba desapercibida.

"-. Es hora de escuchar a algunos de los secretos podridos de gente importante, Jake"

"-Nunca pensé que diría esto. Pero ni siquiera me imaginaba estar vestido así, de pingüino, aunque me preguntaba, como luciría. "– _especialmente cuando me dicen que me parezco a mi padre_

Presionó más su brazo, mientras siguieron avanzando.

LEON

Nunca podía comprender la función de esas tediosas convenciones. A ningún país le agradaba tener que compartir información secreta de su seguridad interna, era una realidad. El pretexto, para esas reuniones, era para acordar una acción de lucha contra el terrorismo, los resultados eran siempre los mismos, los tratados y acuerdos para beneficio y malversación de fondos que originalmente estaban destinados a combatir la pobreza o medidas humanitarias, todo lo que se inyecta en la industria de defensa. Una reunión de personas que pretendían que les importaban los demás y otros como él, que pretendían creerles.

Con la confusión actual instalada en la Casa Blanca, quizás pudo haberse escapado de tal acontecimiento. Por un comunicado, de la Casa Blanca, se enteró de que Ada estaría allí, no era ningún secreto para nadie, que ella se encontraría entre los agentes recién contratados para investigar las regiones fronterizas de la trata de personas entre China y Rusia, con todo el respaldo y apoyo de los servicios secretos chinos y la KGB.

Si comparaba esos dos últimos años, con los otros quince que tenía de conocer a Ada, nunca la había encontrado tantas veces, como ahora. La última vez que estuvieron juntos, fue unos dos meses atrás, en España. Esa ocasión fue mejor, que cuando se encontraron, aquellas otras veces recientes, seis y ocho meses atrás, aparte del año que transcurrió. Estuvieron, tres años sin saber nada el uno del otro,y ese tiempo, le pareció una eternidad. Recordaba esas veces en que viajaban en automóvil, recorriendo los pueblos de España y mencionando, la misión, que tiempo atrás, tuvo lugar en ese país. Recordaba claramente, los restaurantes típicos con música flamenca a los cuales asistieron y la cantidad de vino que probaron. Ni se diga, la casa que alquilaron en el campo, y en la cual pasaron días enteros sin salir, adoraban estar juntos a todas horas, olvidándose de todo, incluso de comer. Una vez que salieron en automóvil a la playa, aprovechó el verano de España, con la mejor compañía, al lado de ella, la dueña de ese cuerpo curvilíneo con un bronceado perfecto, que lo volvía loco, cada vez que se demostraban su amor, tumbados en la orilla del mar ly el agua cubría su cuerpo, él le arrebataba una pieza de su bikini, secando cada gota de agua salada que cubría su cuerpo, con su lengua…la adrenalina los invadía por estar haciendo el amor en la playa, a sabiendas de que podían ser vistos a los ojos de los demás y estaba seguro, que en cualquier momento, escucharía una de esas frases que tanto recordaba de su visita a ese país : "¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?" "¡Un forastero!" " Te voy a hacer picadillo!" "¡Lárgate cabrón!"

León sacudió la cabeza y rió. Cada segundo de terror valió la pena por la infinidad de veces que Ada gimió "_Guapo"_ a su oído. Tuvieron diecisiete años de subidas y bajadas, diecisiete años, en los cuales se dio cuenta que la amaba con todo su corazón, y durante esos diecisiete años, estos dos últimos años, más que nunca, deseaba confesarle lo que tanto se guardaba para si mismo, lo mucho que la amaba.

Estaba locamente enamorado de Ada, tanto que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella. Nunca fue capaz de reconocerlo, ni siquiera él mismo, hasta el día en que le apuntó con un arma en la cabeza, a Chris _Redfield __"Estaba preparado para disparar. Iba a dispararle. Dios mío, ... me precipité, si tan solo Chris hubiera avanzado, un solo milímetro le hubiera volado los sesos o yo estaría muerto al intentarlo..._ ". Tales pensamientos eran constantes y siempre le hacían darse cuenta de cuánto la amaba y al mismo tiempo, entraba en pánico, por no saber cuál sería su reacción cuando ella lo descubriera.

Ella no era como las demás mujeres y ninguno de los dos, tenía precisamente, una vida normal. Él se preguntaba como reaccionaría, si un día llegara y le dijera : "Ada, te amo. Siempre te he amado y te amo cada día más. No hay un día sin que duerma y despierte pensando en ti, no dejo de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando estoy en el trabajo, caminando, comiendo o respirando, me la paso pensando sólo en ti. Diecisiete años han pasado, mi amor, me salieron canas y yo todavía te amo, después de todo este tiempo. ¿vamos a seguir igual? ¿Hasta cuándo viviremos de esta manera? Estamos llegando casi a los cuarenta años, ¿qué te parece quedarte junto a mí ... para siempre? Si todavía tienes alguna duda de si lo que siento por ti es amor, han sido diecisiete años, más de seis mil doscientos días, más de ciento cincuenta mil horas, todo eso es muy sagrado para mi, no permitas que me quede un minuto más sin ti. ". ¿Qué respondería ella? Leon no le temía a la muerte, ni a los zombis o BOWs, tampoco a los políticos poderosos, a lo que siempre tuvo miedo, fue a que ella lo rechazara. Esos fuertes sentimientos, los temía aun en sueños.

Antes de los eventos que tuvieron lugar en China y en Tall Oaks se quedaba callado porque pensaba que no sabía lo suficiente sobre Ada, no sabía si confiar, creyendo que estaba del bando bueno, al ser un agente federal. En China muchas verdades fueron ocultadas, por el gobierno débil y corrupto., Esa ocasión lo que más temía, era la posibilidad de vivir en un mundo donde ella no estuviera, le dolió al verla ser culpada de tantas atrocidades. Aunque no tenía prueba de que ella era inocente, incluso antes de saber que Carla se hacia pasar por Ada, él estaba dispuesto a protegerla, a matar o morir por ella. León se mantuvo a en silencio, por qué tenía miedo que ella le diera por respuesta un "no".

El palacio era enorme y se servía la cena a la gran cantidad de invitados. Los músicos tocaban y la gente bebía y bailaba. Pero no había rastro de ella. Leon tomó una ronda de whisky en las rocas aislándose de los demás, en una esquina, mientras tomaba el líquido amargo. Cuando tomó la segunda copa, le pareció que la melancolía de la noche estaba terminando, cuando iba por su tercera ronda, comprobó que el ruido de la música era demasiado fuerte , más de lo necesario y el lugar, le resultó más molesto de lo que realmente era. Detuvo al camarero una vez más, dispuesto a tomarse la cuarta copa de esa noche. Cuando la vio. Pudo reconocerla ataviada, en ese remolino de satén rojo en medio del salón. Resaltando de entre toda la multitud, sus ojos azules, se abrieron camino mirando de abajo hacia arriba, llevaba unos tacones altos, luego se pasó a sus piernas largas, para después fijar su mirada, a su perfecto trasero, el mas bello que ha visto en toda su vida, observó su espalda desnuda del vestido halter que llevaba. Se dio cuenta entonces, de que el brazo de alguien más la rodeaba por la cintura, pero él continuó subiendo la mirada, hasta verla por completo y comprobar que era Ada, que como siempre, se veía más hermosa que nunca, bailaba alegremente, con su pareja de baile que se veía distraído. Fue cuando reconoció que se trataba de Jake Muller.

Leon parpadeó dos o tres veces sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba pasado de copas –algo difícil, tratándose de él, que estaba acostumbrado a vaciar una botella, o más de una, en una sola noche. - – Entonces, su mente no lo engañaba,a quien miraba, era al mismo muchacho impulsivo que conoció en China. León hizo todo lo posible en tratar de ser agradable y ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, pero ese chico, trataba de no estar cerca de él, como si fuera a causarle una alergia. Se dio cuenta desde que lo conoció que no le agradó en lo absoluto a Jake y León ni siquiera sabía el por que. Pero ahora, lo que le importaba saber en ese mismo momento, era: ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, con Ada?

JAKE

"Ahora que estamos solos Jake, puedes preguntarme. Sé que es lo que quieres saber".

El ex mercenario se sorprendió, se preguntó hasta qué punto era tan obvio las preguntas y respuestas que buscaba y si se dio cuenta que era la única razón por la que él se encontraba en ese lugar. Lo pensó por un momento. "- Bueno, no sé si sea la hora o el lugar adecuado, para preguntar todo lo que deseo saber, así que voy a empezar con algo ligero. Dime algo bueno de mi padre. ¿Hizo algo bueno en toda su vida? "

"- Tu padre me salvó la vida." - Ella rápidamente respondió, mirándolo a los ojos sin sonreír y sin una nota de ironía. "- Él me sacó de Raccoon City cuando nadie más lo hizo."  
"- ¿Y por qué lo hizo?"

"- Jake, me preguntaste que te dijera algo bueno que hizo... vamos a dejar la parte mala para más tarde." - Entonces ella sonrió de nuevo - "-Wesker sabía guardar los secretos y nunca utilizó mis debilidades en mi contra .. . aunque a veces tenía un sádico placer de probarlos ... " 

"- ¿Cómo es eso"

"– Caballero, ¿le importaría si invito a la dama a bailar?"-Jake se volvió hacia un hombre que llegó de repente, vio que Ada lo saludó con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. El hombre no era tan alto como él, calculó que medía aproximadamente 1,80 , tenía el cabello rubio pálido, que daba la apariencia de ser plateado o tal vez lo pensó por que notó unas canas, tenía un corte que parecía de quince días atrás , ojos verdes y no pasaba de los cincuenta años.

Jake supuso que se trataba de un político o de un representante de una sociedad secreta de un poderoso complejo industrial.Fue entonces cuando el hombre añadió. "- Él no me reconoce, Wong"  
"- Sí, no tiene idea de quién eres" - Ella se echó a reír.  
Entonces Jake lo supo. Era el mercenario enmascarado.

"Genial, ahora eres parte del selecto grupo de personas que han visto este rostro."

"-Hermosa como una diosa." –dijo el mercenario, mientras giraba a la espía antes de tirarla a su lado y empezar a bailar. "-Ve a comer o beber algo, chico, te la devuelvo en un rato."

Jake observó incrédulo al hombre alejarse a grandes zancadas mientras bailaba. La música era mucho más animada, que cuando bailaban ellos. La química entre los dos era evidente, por alguna extraña razón, le dio curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto sería la intimidad de esos dos. "Es mucho mejor bailarín que yo" – se rió por lo bajo, se volvió y se alejó hacia la barra.

LEON

El hijo de Wesker dio paso a otro hombre, alguien con quien Ada parecía estar más a gusto. A Leon le dio una enorme necesidad de ir hacia ella y pedirle que bailara con él. Había pasado tanto tiempo, desde aquella vez en España. Pero justo en ese momento, la perdió de vista.

Buscó otra vez, en cada esquina y rincón del salón. Sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente por el rojo característico de su vestido, meciéndose con el viento. Pero por más que buscó. No había señales de ella. Esto lo entristeció . Una ola de electricidad comenzó a repasar cada centímetro de su piel, podía sentir su corazón latir aceleradamente. Lo sabía, ¡lo vieron! Todo lo que tenía que hacer, era esperar por la señal.

"-Perdone" exclamó un hombre con él cual se topó hombro a hombro y que salió apresurado pero no sin antes, darle una última mirada. Era el hombre de cabello plateado que bailaba con Ada.

Involuntariamente, León tocó la chaqueta, confirmando que el hombre dejó la señal en un envoltorio en el interior de su bolsillo. Lo abrió con avidez y encontró una tarjeta magnética para abrir la puerta de una habitación de hotel. No pudo contener un poco su ansiedad. La tarjeta indicaba la ubicación del Hotel Bruxelles, piso 25, habitación 2507.

Conocía las reglas, cuando recibiera la señal. No debía mirar atrás, ni hablar con nadie. Debía pasar desapercibido. Llegó al recinto en su propio coche, pero cuando salió del lugar se fue a pie, tomó el primer taxi que encontró y le pidió al conductor que lo dejara un par de cuadras antes del hotel. El resto del camino lo continuo a pie.

Por lo general, las tarjetas se dejaban en el vestíbulo cuando no se encontraba el huésped. Pero como León tenía la tarjeta, no necesitó ir a la recepción o presentar un documento. Se puso las manos en el bolsillo y miró hacia abajo, tratando de no fijar su mirada en alguien, mientras avanzaba hacia el ascensor.

Era tarde,se miraba poco movimiento en el hotel y a muy pocos huéspedes, de los cuales ninguno se acercó al ascensor. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se disponía a entrar, sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, tropezó, justo en la parte trasera de la cabina... ni siquiera se molestó en girar para ver quién era, se volvió, sujetando la cola de su esmoquin y estirándolo hacia ella . Su boca estaba abierta para recibirla, cuando ella, prácticamente lo atacó. Las manos ansiosas del agente se aferraron a su espalda desnuda pegando su cuerpo al de él, mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

La ansiedad que sentía era tan fuerte, que llegó a ser tan desesperante. Leon temblaba y succionaba sus labios con tanta fuerza que la hizo gemir y tiró de su cabello, pero no le importó. "No me importa que sea de esta manera como empecemos, pero no podrás escaparte otra vez de mi"

Ada se abalanzó hacia atrás, se recargó en la pared de la cabina, arrastrando a Leon a su lado. Leon sentía la urgencia de convertirse en uno con ella, que no le importó que le estirara su cabello. Tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en que las manos de ella saltaron de la cabeza y las paso directamente a sus pantalones. No sintió cuando ella abrió el cinturón y bajó su cremallera. Se lanzaron a una frenética exploración de sus cuerpos, ella necesitaba desesperadamente sentirlo, le agarró la erección, a través de su cremallera . Él ahogo un gemido.

Hundió la cara en su cuello delgado, largo y perfumado, succionaba y mordía, mientras que con su mano derecha apretaba uno de sus pechos a través del vestido, a la vez que con su mano libre intentaba presionar el botón que los llevara al vigésimo quinto piso. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró definitivamente, ella le ordenó "- Entra en mí, Leon ¡Ahora! "

Leon miró el contador del ascensor, mientras subía el vestido apresuradamente. Estaban apenas en el segundo piso.  
"- Apúrate".

"- Eres un tonto" - Estaban en el cuarto piso cuando él sacó la pistola que tenía entre sus muslos y la recargo contra la pared. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas . - Sexto piso - León no tuvo más que tirar de sus bragas y escucharla gemir cuando finalmente lo hizo. ¿Quién era él para negar una solicitud de ella? No sería capaz de negársela tampoco.

Octavo piso

"-Más rápido... Leon... ¡ah, así!."

No era el momento para preocuparse por sutilezas , mucho menos para posturas sexuales. Se trataba de dos amantes, llenos de ansiedad, con una urgencia casi animal de satisfacer sus más bajos instintos, cuando ella estaba tan impaciente, él sabía, que tenía que complacerla.

El rubio incrementó más la velocidad de sus embestidas cuando Ada clavaba sus uñas en su culo. Leon trató de olvidar que estaban en un lugar público, que en cualquier momento alguien podría llamar el ascensor y los vería en el acto , pero la verdad, pensaba que era emocionante, sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo y que debía disfrutarlo, dejarse llevar.

Décimo sexto, décimo séptimo, Décimo octavo...

Ada movió las caderas en movimientos lentos aferrándose más al cuerpo de él, mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo y era justo lo que él esperaba, finalmente arrojarse y venirse en una pieza dentro de ella.

Estaban en el piso veinte, cuando terminó. León seguía con una dura erección cuando se alejó de ella. Tratando de recuperar la compostura lo antes posible ,se abotonaba rápidamente el pantalón, ocultando el arma en el bolsillo. La volvió a mirar a ella una vez más, antes de que el contador del ascensor, se abriera en el vigésimo quinto piso. La espía seguía jadeando, las piernas le temblaban, en lo que trataba de mantener el equilibrio con esos tacones altos, su cara estaba rosada y ligeramente sudorosa ,la imagen que León observaba logró encenderlo una vez más, el motivo de su alegría escurriendo por sus piernas y goteando en el suelo.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, se olvidó de comprobar si había alguien en el pasillo. "- Vamos." dijo- Puso su brazo en el regazo de ella, como si fuera su novia y la besó de nuevo ,mientras la llevaba al dormitorio.

Hurgó un poco con la cerradura y la tarjeta magnética, cuando ingresó , registró la única atracción , que podía interesarle, de un cuarto como ese, _la cama._ Cuando llegó a los pies de la cama matrimonial, Ada cayó rendida.

Se estiró y tiró de las almohadas, fingiendo tener sueño. Pero él sabía que no quería dormir. Leon no le quitaba los ojos de encima a sus curvas trazadas por el satén rojo mientras se quitaba la ropa y los zapatos. Con poca ropa encima, se acercó y comenzó a mirarla nuevamente, cuando fue interrumpido de una forma, dolorosa. Ada lo detuvo, con su pequeño y delicado pie, armado con un tacón delgado.

"- ¡Ouch!" – Exclamó de una manera algo exagerada, pretendiendo que le dolió y tomó el pie en sus manos, apartando su calzado, y luego estiró de él con suavidad. Se tomó un tiempo para contemplar su pie, para que ella entendiera, que era el lugar de él, estar siempre a sus pies. Comenzó besando con suavidad su dedo meñique mientras ella reía y se aguantaba las cosquillas que le provocaba . Se inclinó en la cama, quedando a la altura de sus pechos, besando lentamente uno de ellos, para repetir el mismo ritual en el otro. Desde esa posición, ella le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas largas, acortando aun mas, la distancia entre ellos. Comenzó a despojarla de su estorbosa ropa, su ropa interior, levantó el vestido lentamente primero dejando al descubierto su vientre, besando esa delicada parte de su cuerpo, se pasó a los bellos senos, con los cuales se embriagó besando uno por uno, al final,pudo deshacerse del vestido, con la ayuda de ella, que tiró del vestido.

"Lo extrañaba" – dijo Ada, repentinamente, tras recibir uno de sus besos.

"- ¿Fue mucho o poco?" – preguntó mientras la besaba entre sus pechos, descendiendo lentamente hacia su estómago, luego al ombligo, cerca del vientre. Sintió cuando se estremeció en su totalidad, cuando la besaba entre las piernas y nuevamente no le importó que ella estirara de su cabello con tanta fuerza. Estaba demasiado ocupado probando su sabor, uniéndose por completo con ella, fundiéndose nuevamente en su elixir. Él estaba allí, dentro de ella, logrando que ella se retorciera de placer y pidiera más . Leon deseaba repetirlo y sabía que ella también lo anhelaba. Tal vez esa era la manera de responder a su pregunta.

Quería verla arder de pasión, mientras la colmaba. Se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y tiró de ella, para colocársela encima. La tomó de la cintura y muy despacio, empezó a introducirse en su cuerpo. Le encantaba todo su cuerpo, pero su parte favorita, era su vientre. Era su predilecta, ya que conservaba la cicatriz, que años atrás le recordaba el momento en que se enamoró de ella y esa marca, la hacia ver mas bella.

Leon respondió y la penetró hasta el fondo. Ella empezó a frotarse y pronto se movieron al mismo ritmo. La tensión de los cuerpos, trémulos y sudorosos, aumentaba a cada embestida. El nunca había experimentado una conexión semejante con una mujer. Hasta la última fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo, necesitaba complacer a Ada.

Leon deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sacudiéndose. Ada respondía a sus acciones, sin desagradarle en lo absoluto y siendo más amorosa que él. Sus miradas se encontraron y mantuvieron, Leon se percató del momento en que llegaba al clímax.

"– No puedo quedarme hoy." – dijo Ada, finalmente, recostada en su pecho, todavía jadeando después de que llegaron al clímax, visiblemente agotados, pero satisfechos.

"-¿Por qué?" – Leon no intentó disimular que estaba decepcionado.

"– Por que no."

Ella le plantó un beso de disculpas, el cual recibió gustoso, pero no aceptó las palabras. "-Quédate conmigo esta noche hasta que amanezca "– tiró de ella y la envolvió con sus brazos. "– Por favor."-León le suplicó con sus ojos azules, esos hermosos orbes en los cuales podía perderse mirándolos sin descansar. Sin darle respuesta, le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando sus ojos y recostándose en su pecho.

"- De acuerdo, solo me quedaré para no escucharte decirme, que nunca accedo a tus peticiones" - susurró Ada, antes de dormirse profundamente.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all, I want to ask SOOOORRRYYYY for to wait so long to update. forgive-me... really, but I'm too close of my graduation in the college and...well... no time, no memory... nothing working well on my head...:D Sorry, Sorry Sorry! I'm just freacking out! hahahahahaha Ok, dosent matter, let's go to the fanfic..._

_Thank you Link, again. And I'm sorry._

* * *

Cuando bebió el último sorbo de su cerveza, el vaso quedo vacío. Jake no tenía el hábito de beber, pero cuando lo hacía, la cerveza era la única bebida alcohólica que llegaba a tomar. Sin embargo, nunca bebía más de una lata y ésta tenía que ser siempre fría. Siempre maldijo que el último trago de la bebida estuviera caliente y por ese motivo, no la terminaba.

El camarero le preguntó que si quería algo más, Jake le respondió que no. Creció en un país extremadamente frío, con inviernos crudos, un lugar que fue dominado por los rusos durante muchos años... así como el vodka dominaba en la región. Los residentes de Edonia aprendían a beber desde una edad muy temprana, aun sin ser adolescentes. La pobreza, la falta de empleo y desesperanza, hicieron de Edonia un país de ebrios, también tuvo una fuerte influencia la regla del pueblo ruso, conocida mundialmente por los altos índices de alcoholismo y la importancia de las razones culturales, para ese entonces, la ingesta de vodka empeoraba durante el invierno, cuando la pobreza se encrudecía, la comida escaseaba pero el vodka siempre estaba presente.

Un país con un duro invierno debería tener reservas para los meses en los que prácticamente es imposible cultivar hortalizas, atender una tienda de víveres o alimentar el ganado con el frío ... pero en Edonia estaban demasiado ocupados creando guerras y el objetivo era el mismo ; la disputa entre Rusia contra Prusia, Rusia contra Napoleón, Rusia contra todos ... hasta principios del siglo XX, siempre fueron tras los rusos.

Luego vinieron los Nazis, por lo tanto, los rusos volvieron y regresaron tras la muerte de Hitler... así que tuvo lugar la guerra fría, y en ese lugar, hoy llamado Edonia, conocida como un empobrecido territorio que no tenía nada para ofrecer la gran Unión Soviética. Con la caída del comunismo, los edoneses creyeron en la promesa de que las cosas iban a mejorar, pero contrario a lo que esperaban, sólo empeoraron. Y las guerras no han cesado desde entonces.

Jake no bebía. Ni en la escuela ni en el trabajo ... aunque observara a todos sus compañeros beber. Incluso aunque se viera tentado y lo convencieran de que el alcohol era la mejor manera de olvidar el dolor y la miseria que afectaba a todo el mundo. Todavía estaba presente en su memoria la voz de su madre, cada vez que ella, muy preocupada, le rogaba que no bebiera , el pánico que se escuchaba en su voz, al pensar que su hijo podría terminar como el resto. "Eres mejor que ellos , eres fuerte, Jake. Estoy segura de que nunca serás como ellos. ". Jake no se atrevió a tomar aun después de su muerte, incluso cuando comenzó a trabajar como un mercenario, siempre se rodeó de hombres que bebían sólo por diversión y alegría. Y sin embargo, no tomaba una gota de alcohol.

Nunca pudo comprender por qué su madre insistió en que vivieran ahí, sabía que su difunto abuelo Mikael Jakob Müller, era alemán, y que su su abuela y su madre eran edonesas. Siendo así, ambos tendrían derecho a la doble nacionalidad. Pudieron reunir dinero, irse de allí, su vida habría sido mucho más fácil en Alemania, y estaba garantizado que así sería, con un pasaporte alemán . Jake sugirió que emigraran por primera vez cuando tenía diez años, e insistió en la idea hasta completar los catorce años, cuando ya era demasiado tarde ... Pero por alguna razón, su madre nunca aceptó. Recordó las palabras de Ada ... según todos los indicios, parece que su madre eligió ese lugar, que era parecido a encontrarse en el fin del mundo, literalmente, y su único objetivo era ocultarlo a él.

"-¿Por qué esa cara larga, muchacho? Parece que estas en un funeral. "– dijo el hombre de cabello plateado sentado a su lado.  
"-Creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. No me gustan las fiestas ."

"– ¿Entregaste el chip de memoria al cónsul de la India?"

"– Sí y a cambio me dio los archivos para intimidar al Cónsul de Pakistán."  
"- ¿Los tienes?"

"– Sí, también adjuntó los datos de el Viceprimer Ministro de Turkmenistán, pero no se encuentra aquí."

"Lo mejor es irnos de Turkmenistán, aún no tenemos evidencia documentada".

"– ¿Qué hay de Ada?"

"-Se sentía un poco indispuesta, tuvo que retirarse temprano."

Jake se sorprendió de sí mismo, porque sintió cierta decepción cuando le informó que ella se había ido. Él no era bueno con sutilezas, quizás se debía a su altura o la enorme cicatriz de su rostro o a la cara de pocos amigos que acostumbra a poner. Pero el hecho es que la gente por lo general, se intimidaba solo con su presencia, y cuando se intimida a alguien, la gran mayoría de las veces, reaccionan de la misma manera.

Ada era todo lo contrario ... era agradable, cortés, y de voz suave, con una expresión despreocupada - casi angelical. Era en parte divertido ver la expresión de shock en los rostros de la gente cada vez que ella lograba una jugada . Era como si nadie, la conociera. Incluso después de años de carrera y del escándalo con Derek Simmons. Ada Wong seguía sorprendiendo a las personas.

El ex mercenario no tenía la menor intención de lograr que lo vieran de una forma parecida.

LEON

A pesar del cansancio de la noche anterior, Leon no durmió . No se permitía tal derecho. La posibilidad de conciliar el sueño le daba pánico, sentía cada segundo desperdiciado cuando cerraba los ojos para parpadear, por que eran segundos en los que dejaba de verla.

Incluso el simple acto de respirar, Leon lo hacía con cautela, mientras pasaba suavemente sus largos dedos por el pelo oscuro de la mujer dormida junto a su cuerpo, que caía como en cascada de aceite brillante en su pecho. Él parpadeó de nuevo, no fue más de medio segundo y cuando abrió los ojos, ella ya estaba despierta. Era como un gato ... despertaba tan de repente, con esos ojos brillantes, que no hace más de medio segundo estaban cerrados.

"- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" - Ella deslizó su cuerpo por encima de él para llegar a la altura de los labios y besarlos.  
"- Muy poco" - La envolvió en sus brazos, colocándola encima de él. "- Todavía es temprano, puedes volver a dormir."  
Ada sonrió. "- Sabes que en la posición en la que estamos la última cosa que haremos es dormir"

Leon gimió mientras ella se movía, provocándolo. Siempre era así, ella se despertaba y no pasaba mucho para que estuviera encendida. Él se dejó llevar por la provocación, con toques audaces y suaves, movimientos intensos y lentos. El sexo por la mañana se daba poco a poco, suavemente ... hacían el amor lentamente, nunca como lo hicieron en la noche, y el orgasmo siempre sonaba como una despedida.

Cuando terminaban, quedaban frente a frente, sus respiraciones agitadas, mientras se armaban de valor para ver quien era el primero en hablar.  
"-¿Estuvo bien lo de anoche?"  
"- ¿Tú que crees, guapo?"  
"- Me encantó ¿Te gustó a ti? "  
"- Hmmm ... sabes que si."  
"-Sabes, lo he estado pensando... Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo."  
Ada tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la sensación de que lo que habían hecho minutos antes. "– Digo lo mismo. ¿Por qué no?"

"- Deberíamos hacer esto todos los días." - Leon sintió una punzada de temor cuando ella abrió los ojos de repente en respuesta a lo que dijo, pero no se arrepintió de lo que expresó. "- Lo que escuchaste. No tienes que decir nada, no necesito escuchar tu respuesta ahora, sólo necesito que lo pienses. Estamos así desde hace diecisiete años y si seguimos así, podrán pasar otros diecisiete años, hasta que finalmente llevamos a cabo un plan, por lo que no es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora. Sólo quería decirte desde hace mucho tiempo lo que realmente quiero y estoy dispuesto a aceptar tus términos. Haré lo que sea necesario, mudarme de este país, cambiar de trabajo, cualquier cosa ".

Ella lo empujó suavemente a un lado y se puso a pensar en cada una de sus palabras, después de unos largos segundos de un silencio mortal, que parecieron eternos para Leon, ella finalmente dijo: "- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué piensas ahora así? "

"- Puedo hacerte una lista, explicando todos los elementos, pero se resumirá en lo mismo, lo único que me interesa en la vida, eres tú. Después de tantos años, he llegado a la conclusión de que la historia de nuestras vidas se ha convertido en una sola, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando tú y yo, tratábamos de evitarnos a toda costa. Entonces... ¿qué estamos esperando? "

\- Yo ... yo no sé qué decir. Durante esos diecisiete años, parecías elegir los caminos que más te alejaban de mí ".

"- ¿Es eso realmente lo que pensaste? Esa era la manera más fácil de toparme contigo, saber de ti e incluso negociar amnistía. Haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance con tal de verte, ya fuera siendo un agente del Gobierno de alto nivel o ... hasta siendo un panadero "

"-Así que, ¿ahora es mi culpa?" – dijo ella con un tono sarcástico.

"-No. La primera oferta era ser un agente de la CIA, y cuando acepté, no sabía que estabas viva. Pero hubo una razón igual de importante; capturaron a Sherry ... no tuve elección. "

"-Conozco esa parte, Kennedy. Me estaba recuperando después de que casi muero, pero fui capaz de seguirte de cerca. Pero no pretendas que después de eso, te empezó a interesar"

"-Me hice de amigos, gente que me necesitaba. Adam... "– León hizo una pausa, era doloroso todavía hablar sobre él, el Presidente fue su primera, única y última esperanza de seguir en el camino indicado, haciendo lo correcto y seguir luchando por un ideal que valiera la pena... "-Me ayudó a cuidar de Sherry, incluso después de que ella se convirtió en adulta y todavía me sintiera responsable de su cuidado. Años después conocí a Manuela, ellos fueron dos víctimas que me salvaron de morir, no podía irme y dejar sus sacrificios en vano. Al mismo tiempo creí... pensé que era lo mejor que podría hacer "

Ada suspiró y luego sonrió. "- Leon, escucha, no me debes una explicación"

"- Lo sé. Y eso es lo que quiero cambiar. Quiero que discutamos sobre quién de los dos llega tarde, discutir sobre lo que esperamos el uno del otro, sentir celos cuando otro hombre te mire lascivamente ... y no estarme preguntando dónde estás, que estas haciendo o a que hora llegarás. Quiero estar a tu lado cuando las cosas se compliquen, como lo fue en el 2013, quiero saber acerca de tu infancia, tus padres, si tuviste varicela, si eras gordita o usabas frenillos. No estoy pidiendo que tengamos una casa, llena de ocho niños y un labrador ... Quiero decir, no es que no lo quiera ... Lo que estoy diciendo, es que quisiera que aceptáramos el hecho de que los dos somos parte de la vida del otro y finalmente empezar a romper la distancia y convivir de la mejor manera posible. Sin secretos, sin guardarnos información en medio de la noche, sin darnos respuestas evasivas ".

En la espía había un brillo diferente en sus ojos, su primer pensamiento fue patear a Leon, saltar de la cama y correr de allí. Pero no pudo hacerlo, era mucho más que actuar como "Ada Wong" sintió ese mismo sentimiento tan familiar que experimentó en Raccoon City y ella se asustó. "-León... no sé qué hacer, no sé que pensar, nunca me dijiste..."

"-Perdóname por no decirte esto antes. Pero si todavía estás aquí, es por siento que te importa tanto como a mi. No es demasiado tarde. No sabes lo que sentí, cuando recibí la noticia de tu muerte, sentí mi corazón desfallecer, sentí que mi vida no tenía sentido, tendría que vivir con todas esas emociones que no fui capaz de confesar y vivir soportándolas . Me sentía como un zombie más, era un muerto caminante. Esperé mucho tiempo para decirte todo lo que siento."

ADA

Miró por enésima vez la interfaz del teléfono. "Ya te extraño..."

El ver ese mensaje le resultaba más incómodo que agradable. Nunca antes había escrito o recibido mensajes todos los días de alguien, ni siquiera le había enviado tantos mensajes a Leon en todo lo que tenían de conocerse. No recordaba como había sucedido, pero ambos habían intercambiado sus números para mantenerse en contacto.

La parte mala no era recibir mensajes, por el contrario, en la primera semana le pareció algo incómodo, pero conforme pasaron los días su corazón saltaba de emoción cada vez que llegaba un nuevo mensaje. Fueron veinte días de contacto diario, y ahora, Ada no podía dormir sin antes recibir el mensaje de buenas noches.

Lo complicado era a la hora de responder al mensaje. Pasaban unos segundos que se transformaban en minutos, los cuales se volvían horas, mientras seguía mirando la pantalla del móvil, preguntándose que responderle, le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas después de la última conversación que tuvieron en Bruselas. Sabía que él estaba esperando una respuesta. Estaba muy segura de lo que sentía por Leon, ella lo quería, tenía cuarenta años y el joven le había aguantado el ritmo por un largo tiempo. Aspiró profundamente, sabía que otros se hubieran rendido o no esperarían tanto tiempo y se arriesgarían a llevar un ritmo de trabajo tan ajetreado a su edad... o la gran mayoría ya estarían muertos. Sin duda, dejaron pasar demasiado tiempo.

"Me he dado cuenta, la próxima vez que este cerca, te enviaré un mensaje." - Ella escribió y envió el mensaje. Pasó unos días en una base de entrenamiento de la organización, el lugar en sí, no era el más seguro para mantenerse en comunicación, pero de todas formas dejó su móvil encendido y no pasó mucho tiempo, para que un nuevo mensaje llegara a su bandeja.

"Claro. Te estaré esperando"

Ada sabía que era de que no sólo esperaba un mensaje, sino también el "comando". Nunca imaginó que un día le iban a hacer una propuesta de ese tipo. Leon estaba dispuesto a cortar toda relación con su trabajo y a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo, a pesar de que ella siguiera trabajando como espía para una organización secreta. El hombre esperaba una respuesta, aunque fuera que ella le propusiera que dejara todo y se quedara en casa mientras ella trabajaba. Sabría que aceptaría sin pensarlo demasiado.

"Felicitaciones, Ada. Llegaste a la cima del feminismo. "– pensó.

Nunca esperó, soñó o incluso imaginó una decisión de esa magnitud por parte León, ahora estaba en un bloqueo mental, simplemente no sabía qué hacer o decir . Leon parecía tener todo calculado. De tan sencillo que sonaba, se volvió extremadamente complicado. ¿Cómo podía decidir tanto en la vida de otra persona?

"Tengo que irme. Adiós".

Un segundo más tarde, recibió una respuesta : "Te amo".

Pasó otros minutos, mirando fijamente su celular y después de un tiempo finalmente respondió: "Yo también te amo."– Y lo envió.

Apagó el móvil, recogió el bolso y corrió hacia el helicóptero. Estaba en una base aérea en la costa de Tasmania, no tardarían más de tres horas para llegar a la base subterránea en Nueva Zelanda. Una vez allí, todos buscarían alojamiento. No importa cuanto tiempo tenga un individuo en la organización, ni cuál es el cargo que ocupa, los resultados son siempre los mismos: una cama de metal, un gabinete y un pequeño escritorio con cajones, todas las disposiciones de una habitación de 6 m² sin ventanas. La intención era recordar que, sin importa si eres un recluta o "general" serás tratado como un semejante.

Llevaba pantalones negros y un top en color rojo, se puso unos tenis y guantes negros. Le gustaba ir al gimnasio de la base mostrando su cicatriz. No por nada era uno de los agentes más respetados - quizás de los más respetados - de toda la organización, pero no siempre fue así. No es es fácil para una mujer sobresalir y ser respetada, especialmente si se trata de una mujer hermosa. Era difícil entrenar con un puñado de hombres fuertes, que exhibían sus cuerpos llenos de cicatrices o que tenían una cara de mal humor, que le lanzaban miradas acusadoras, como si se encontraran frente a muñeca de porcelana. Sonaba descabellado, como si fuera una tontería, pero a Ada le gustaba presumir, y demostrarles su cicatriz de guerra ,igual a la que ellos llevaban en su cuerpos.

Hablando de cicatrices, llegó a la base de entrenamiento y alcanzó a escuchar unos gritos que le resultaron familiares. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que unos pertenecían a Jake que estaba en el ring y soltaba un kiai con cada ráfaga de fuerza cada que lanzaba un golpe a su opente, que a juzgar por su apariencia, se veía muy lastimado...ella comenzó vendarse y mientras lo hacía, observaba a Jake, cubierto de sudor, descalzo, vistiendo sólo un pantalón negro, con un par de guantes bien acolchados, que al parecer,eran más para proteger a su oponente de sus puños, que para amortiguar el dolor propio. El entrenador secaba el piso del ring con un paño para el siguiente combate.

Ada terminó de ponerse los guantes y luego tuvo una idea, era un tipo de prueba que pensaba llevar a cabo desde hace algún tiempo, pero no se había presentado la oportunidad. ¿Qué tanto temía el joven a los cuchillos? . No sabía los detalles del ataque, pero sabía que fue capturado el día que obtuvo esa cicatriz y el propio Jake confesó detestaba esa arma. Ada ocultaba una pequeña daga bajo el calcetín del tobillo. Se puso a calentar apresuradamente, se estiró y cuando se sintió lista, subió al ring.

"- ¿Te diviertes, Wesker Junior?" - espetó al subir al ring.  
Jake se echó a reír, de manera sútil, que sonó más un gruñido "- ¿Nunca dejarás de llamarme así, ¿cierto?

Esos ojos azules siempre daban la idea de que estuviera molesto, eran pequeños y tenían marcas de expresión. Gracias a la cicatriz, a los ojos, su semblante serio, labios delgados y mentón que heredó su padre, Jake aparentaba unos diez años mayor de la edad que tenía. Además era muy corpulento, casi tan fuerte como Wesker, ¿quién lo desafiaría sólo por diversión? "- Me detendré ... si consigues hacerme caer."

Cuando Jake se rió, todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de esto. "- Como yo soy el único que se ríe aquí, creo que tienes fama de ser ruda ¿Cierto? "  
"- ¿Ruda? Es más que eso, ella puede luchar con un solo brazo y derrotarte"- gritó alguien desde lejos.  
"- Quizá, pero yo no combato con mujeres."

Ada puso los ojos en blanco mostrando impaciencia, y sin esperar algún comentario más de parte de Jake, lanzó el primer ataque. Él no lo esperaba y acabó recibiendo un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Ella ejecutó un segundo ataque, pero él estaba en posición defensiva, logró desviarlo y bloqueó todos los siguientes golpes ... mientras los evadía se le ocurrió distraerla, se deslizó a través de sus piernas, y aunque él era alto, ejecutó un salto mortal , efectuó una llave y la tiró al suelo. No se sintió orgulloso de lo que hizo, sabía que no sería capaz de derribarla, solamente se le ocurrió hacer lo que el pensaba sería un ataque sorpresa, pero aun que lo calculó casi todo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ... se sentía avergonzado por haber terminado con la cabeza entre las piernas de ella. Ada no dejaba de reír.

"-Te ves lindo. "- Ada se levantó del suelo y de inmediato comenzó a contraatacar.  
"- ¿Eh?" - Jake se puso aún más rojo y se cubrió de los siguientes movimientos. Ada se movía rápidamente y lanzaba golpes, pero él joven era más veloz y logró bloquear todos sus ataques. "- Te lo dije, yo no combato con mujeres."

"¡Ahora!"-Ada sacó la daga de repente atacando a Jake por la espalda, dio un salto, le propinó un golpe fuerte, sosteniendo la daga cerca de su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que estuvo muy cerca de clavarle la cuchilla en el ojo, cuando...

"- ¡PUTA!"

Fue el último grito que se escuchó antes de que la estiraran del brazo con fuerza, para luego recibir un golpe en el estómago que la dejó sin aire y finalmente Jake le clavó con fuerza los dedos en el cuello y con gran fuerza presionó su cabeza contra el suelo.

"– ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Estás Loca?

Ada no sabía si era por el golpe que recibió en el estómago, o por haber sido arrojada contra el suelo, pero el hecho es que no podía respirar ni responder. El chico le había arrebatado el cuchillo de la mano y lo tiró lejos de su vista. Cuando el aire y la razón finalmente empezaron a venir de vuelta, levantó la cabeza durante unos segundos para mirar al joven que se veía visiblemente asustado y confundido. Sin verlo venir, empezó a reírse a todo pulmón. Jake definitivamente no le haría daño.

JAKE

Era de noche cuando Jake decidió despejar su mente. Pasó toda la tarde pensando en el revuelo que causó en el campo de entrenamiento. Le asustó su reacción a la prueba de Ada, pero a la vez le daba coraje que ahora conociera una de sus debilidades . "Genial, ahora sabe que tengo fobia a los cuchillos". Ni siquiera recordaba como fue que reaccionó de esa forma.s Llegaban fragmentos de la hoja de la daga muy cerca de él, a la altura de sus ojos ... imágenes deAda retorciéndose de dolor en el piso .Ya era de noche cuando Jake decidió salir de su cuarto.

Puso las manos detrás de la cabeza con exasperación. Su imagen era deplorable . Su hombro se dislocó por completo, y aun así ella se rió en voz alta. Varios de los presentes llamaron al médico de la base para que atendiera a Ada, pero ella insistió en que solo necesitaba que le vendaran el brazo, cuando terminaron de ajustarle la venda, ella se alejó por su cuenta a la enfermería sin dejar de reírse en el trayecto.

Después de pensarlo un segundo cuando llegó a la puerta de su alojamiento, tocó a la puerta .  
"- ¿Quién es?"-preguntó Ada.  
Pensó que no sería buena idea entrar, pero en lugar de eso respondió. "- ¡Soy ... yo ... Jake."  
"- Pasa"-

Jake entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él lentamente. Ada estaba sentada en su cama de campaña con la computadora portátil sobre la mesa, llevaba un vestido blanco de seda estampado con mariposas rojas. Su brazo descansaba en tablilla improvisadas y el otro estaba sosteniendo una copa de vino. En una silla, no lejos de allí, observó algunos analgésicos, le parecieron demasiados.

"He venido a verte – digo... a ver como sigues." – dijo rápidamente, al darse cuenta de sus palabras. "-¿Por qué hiciste eso?"le preguntó sin titubear.

Ada llenó la copa otra vez y le ofreció la botella.

"– No bebo vino."

"-Vamos, toma un poco. Espera, espera... antes, abre esa de allí para mí".

Jake tomó la botella que estaba debajo de la cama y la abrió con una navaja suiza que estaba encima de ella. Ada había extendido su copa en dirección hacia él ... por alguna razón, sentía que era de mala eduación rechazar la oferta de una mujer herida ... herida por él.

"- Roberto ... es un amor, por desgracia …también es un imbécil. Dejó todo este vino aquí para complacerme, pero solo me dejó abierta una botella, no puedo abrir el resto de ellas con una sola mano "-. Comenzó a beber del vino através de la botella, dejando a un lado la copa. "- Yo sé que metí la pata, lo siento. No debí provocarte, pero también me puse a pensar que perdí el sentido del peligro, tal vez es hora de que me retire ".

"- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Retirarte? "- Jake pensó que sin duda Ada estaba ebria.  
"- Vamos, bebe solo esta copa, ¡por el amor de Dios! para mí es un poco molesto beber sin compañía."

No fue solo un brazo dislocado, tenía magulladuras alrededor del cuello, le propinó un golpe en el estómago, otro en la espalda ... pero ahí estaba ella está sosteniendo una copa como si nada hubiera pasado... Jake aceptó su oferta y bebió un poco. El vino era un poco fuerte y amargo, no le gustó en lo absoluto.. Ella hizo un gesto para que continuara y él, obedientemente se tomó de un solo trago el contenido de la copa. Ada llenó de nuevo la copa ...

"- Lamento haberte llamado ..."  
"- ¿Puta? No te preocupes, si por cada vez que me llaman así reuniera un centavo, ya sería millonaria. Todos dicen lo mismo "-. Ella gimió suavemente. Las costillas estaban sin duda muy lastimadas.

"-Perdoname por lastimarte"

"- Gracias por no haberme asesinado"– respondió ella sarcásticamente y tomó un sorbo más, después de terminarlo, estrelló la botella contra su pecho. "-Vacía el resto, no lo soporto más."

El vino era desagradable. Pero que dicen que los mejores vinos saben más amargos. Llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía gustos exquisitos. Pero no hace daño tomar de vez en cuando. Se terminó la botella a grandes tragos y después de hacerlo murmuró algo sobre el último cargamento de armas que aún llegaban y también mencionó la brillante actuación de los agentes encargados de investigar al Primer Ministro Adjunto de Turkmenistán.

Ada era diferente de la otra mujer a su" gemela malvada " que conoció en el 2013, Ada era todo lo contrario a Carla. Era amable, divertida e imponía respeto. Aun sin usar una pizca de maquillaje ... se veía mejor que Carla ... y olía tan bien ...

"-. Ada, todas las personas que conocieron a Carla y creyeron que tu, eras ella...definitivamente no te conocen"  
"- ¿Cómo?" – preguntó ella con un dejo de sorpresa en su voz  
"- ¡Eres tan diferente a ella en muchos aspectos. Sería imposible estar con ella durante más de cinco minutos sin darse cuenta de que no eres tú ".

"- ¡Lo sé! Especialmente con ese intento de vestido "- ella se rió palmeándole el hombro, luego suspiró de una manera casi triste. "- Pero, por desgracia no fue así. Mucha gente, ... la gente que me debería conocer, pensaron que yo era ella "-. Ella se mordió el labio inferior durante unos segundos y se quedó pensativa . Jake no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente sus delicadas facciones; tenía una boca pequeña, labios color rosa pálido y éstos, se veían suaves ... "-Necesito otra copa más, solo tengo que ... oh"

Fue el último sonido que salió de sus labios antes de que Jake la besara inesperadamente . Ella no habló, ni siquiera lo apartó de su lado. Ella estaba estática como una estatua, pero después de unos segundos empezó a responderle al beso.  
Sorprendido, él se apartó. "- Lo siento. Mierda ... yo ... De verdad ... lo siento ... "- se apresuró a decir.

Jake vio a Ada Wong serena, no parecía que horas atrás hubiera resultado lastimada , su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.  
"– Vete a dormir, Muller. Estás borracho".

Su voz sonó tan áspera, como el viento frío de repente; el ambiente de la habitación cambió por completo. Le pasó por su mente el pedirle disculpas de nuevo. Pero terminó por convencerse que lo mejor era salir de allí lo antes posible. Cuando cerró la puerta y se encontró en el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que estaba mareado, pero aun saboreaba la sensación de sus labios.  
"¡Mierda!" – exclamó mientras comenzaba a tambalearse.

Continuará ...


End file.
